


过去的故事

by cyancyanl



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Beta! N’Gamo/Omega! M’Baku, M/M, OOC, 白猿受, 非典型性ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancyanl/pseuds/cyancyanl
Summary: 石墨链接挂了，跑来AO3补档。M'Baku是想要大鸡鸡的slutty小母0设定，请慎入。同系列还有一篇PWP，有缘看到的话可以去我lofter看。





	过去的故事

**过去的故事**

 

** Beta! N’Gamo / Omega! M’Baku， NC-17，王座play，依旧是一个想要大鸡鸡的小母0设定，请谨慎点开！！！ **

 

在恶劣的生存条件下，拥有更高生育能力的Alpha和Omega在Jabari部落会得到贵族般的对待。Beta像是蚁群中的工蚁，只能做打渔、狩猎、种植或者家仆等最低劣的劳动工作。所有孩子一生下来就会被当做战士进行培养，直到第二性征显露之后才会进行进一步的职业分化。选举首领的办法也十分简单：在挑战赛中获胜的最强战士可以成为部落的酋长。多年来这个位置一直被男性Alpha占据，女性Alpha虽然也拥有同等挑战的权利，但第一性征上的生理差异让挑战成功的可能变得极小，所以她们通常选择加入军队成为女战士。

M’Baku是上一任酋长的儿子。他承载着父亲的厚望被作为下一任酋长而抚养长大，然而13岁那年命运却给他开了一个巨大的玩笑：他是一个Omega。父亲在他第一次发情期时失望地挥手而去，留下年幼的他一边发着高热一边在母亲的怀抱里哭泣到浑身颤抖。病好的第二天，他就跑去找到家里做杂工的N’Gamo，求他继续教自己战斗。长他几岁的N’Gamo高大而沉默，他犹豫了一会儿，便同意了小主人的请求。M’Baku在清晨和深夜偷偷跟着N’Gamo学习战斗技巧，白天时百无聊赖地跟其他Omeaga青少年一起学习文学历史音乐绘画，甚至还有家政以及育儿课......他总是迟到和上课睡觉，有时候鼾声甚至震天响，但念在他是酋长的儿子，没人敢对他发作。娇小可爱的女性Omega老师气得只能眼泪汪汪地瞪着他。

青春期时发育的不光是性征，还有M’Baku的个子。他很快蹿得比父亲还要高，仿佛一株不受控制的豌豆藤，最后在快达到两米的时候停了下来。他的母亲总是一边叹气念叨着这样以后怎么嫁的出去，一边继续给狼吞虎咽的儿子添上第三碗饭。

 

时间很快到了父亲即将退位选举新酋长的那天。挑战赛设置在一个山谷里，周围的高地被前来观看的群众团团围住。很快，年轻力壮的L’Ton击败了所有挑战者。他得意地举起双手，像金刚一样猛烈拍击自己的胸口，大吼着：“还有谁？！敢来挑战我L’Ton！” 人群骚动起来，却没有人再敢上前。正当L’Ton觉得自己已经是下一任酋长的时候，一个低沉有力的声音传了出来：“我，M’Baku，在此向你发出挑战。” “M’Baku？那个老酋长的Omega儿子？别开玩笑了，小甜心，等我当上酋长以后，看在你好看的屁股份上我会考虑一下把你娶为侧房的。” 说着，L’Ton做出一个下流的顶胯姿势，人们发出一阵哄笑，一个Omega去挑战男性Alpha，简直是闻所未闻。

M’Baku从人群里走出来，跳下挑战场后站定。L’Ton这才发现这个过于壮硕的Omega似乎比自己还要高上半个头。他不屑地嗤笑一声，故意舔了舔嘴唇说道：“你很快就是我的了，蜜糖。” 宣布战斗开始之后，L’Ton第一个冲上去直击M’Baku的面颊，却被对方堪堪闪开，接着肚子上狠狠挨了一拳。“噢！” 人们发出惊讶的呼叫，这下脸可丢大了。L’Ton气急败坏地挥出第二拳，却直接被M’Baku空手接住，他借力挥出左拳，将L’Ton直接打飞了出去。人们一片哗然，过了几秒开始为M’Baku大声叫好起来。

L’Ton吐出一口血水，看着M’Baku一脸轻松地站在那里，仿佛没费什么力气，还朝他勾了勾手指。他站起身，眼里露出了杀意：“游戏结束了，你这个怪胎，今天你别想活着走出这里。” 他冲上去，两个人再次扭打成一团。

不知什么时候，天上开始下起了雪，雪势越来越大，几乎要迷了人们的眼。两个人战斗下来都受了不少伤，M’Baku剧烈喘息着，血从头上流下来糊住了眼睛，他的胸口隐隐作痛，L’Ton是一个难缠的对手，过长的战斗对他而言并不有利。他弯下腰准备迎接L’Ton的又一次进攻，然而对方却虚晃一拳转而狠狠踹向了他的膝盖。M’Baku痛呼一声跪了下来，转而被L’Ton掐着脖子按在地上，一个个拳头照着他的脸就是一顿猛揍。他用手臂被动地护着头部，围观的群众都沸腾了，鲜血渐渐染红了白色的大地。“一切都结束了，你这个臭婊子——” L’Ton的话还没说完，只听到M’Baku大喝一声，腰部突然发力用头撞向对方。L’Ton被这一下子直接撞断了鼻梁骨，在他后退的时候M’Baku扑了上来，用粗壮的胳膊死死勒住他的脖子躺倒在地上，两条腿像铁链一样紧紧缠住对方的，让L’Ton无计可施。“快投降！！！” M’Baku大吼着，胳膊的力气却在越收越紧。L’Ton因为窒息感开始翻白眼，他无力地挣扎了几下，最后支撑不住呜咽着拍了拍地面表示认输。M’Baku放开了他，部落的祭司前来举起了他的手宣布胜利者的诞生。人们发出了响彻山谷的欢呼声，这是他们看过的最精彩的战斗。N’Gamo第一个跑上前搀扶住了小少爷，却意外地发现身上的人的体温不正常地高。他探了探对方紊乱的呼吸，看着在暴雪中仍然潮红的脸颊，心里咯噔一声：不好，少爷发情了。

 

M’Baku因为高烧在床上整整躺了一天一夜，他被忧心忡忡的母亲和一帮子Beta侍女团团围着，给他随时换上干净的冰毛巾以及补充水分。N’Gamo不好插手，只能焦虑地等在门外。第三天的下午，M’Baku终于有力气走出了房门。他挨着N’Gamo坐在走廊的长椅上，眼睛笑成了一条细缝，问他：“我是不是很厉害？” “是的少爷，您的表现震惊四座。” N’Gamo看着M’Baku因为干裂而破皮的嘴唇，和大病初愈的苍白脸色，感到心疼极了。但是他什么也没说，只是静静地坐着，表情也没有丝毫松动。“那都是多亏了你，N’Gamo......” M’Baku一把揽过N’Gamo的肩，把头低下去埋在对方的脖颈处，半晌才小声说了一句：“谢谢你。” N’Gamo怔了一下，想要推开M'Baku的手半悬在空中，他犹豫了一会儿，最后试探着摸了摸这个一米九几的“孩子”的头，说道：“不用，这都是我应该做的。”

 

挑战过去的第五天，M’Baku正式成为Jabari部落的新酋长。他一上任就废除了原有的性别制度，公开表示所有性别都可以从事自己想要的职业，拥有公平竞选酋长的机会。他在前一天晚上曾激动地告诉N’Gamo：“从明天开始，你就是自由身了。你可以到任何你想去的地方做想做的事。” N’Gamo盯着他看了一会，连嘴巴的弧度都没改变，淡淡地回答道：“若不是老酋长夫妻收留我，我已经饿死在山里了。我这条命属于这个家族，属于你。我不会到别的地方去。” M’Baku思考了一会儿，接着咧开一个大大的笑容：“那好吧，从明天开始，你就是我的护卫队队长了。” 

 

当天晚上N’Gamo值班巡逻的时候，路过Jabari的正殿，却发现自己的少爷，不，现在是酋长了，仍坐在王座上，撑着脑袋低着头，像是睡着了。他慢慢靠近王座，想要提醒酋长早点回去休息别着凉了，却被突然抓住了手腕。M’Baku眼睛红红的，脸上是不自然的红晕，丰满的嘴唇被他自己咬得红红的，他紧紧抓着N’Gamo的手却又不说话。过了好一会儿才传来细若蚊呐的声音：“N’Gamo......我，我难受……” N’Gamo才意识到自己的酋长还在饱受发情期的困扰。这几天又是生病又是准备登基，导致他完全忘了这件事：“我现在就去找侍女……” “不！不要玩具！” M’Baku皱起了眉头，他逼着N’Gamo跪下来仰头直视自己，用因为激动而沙哑的声音说道：“玩具根本满足不了我……你知道我有多难受吗？你知道我今天登基大典的时候，全程屁股里都塞着一个塞子好让它不流水而打湿我的裤子吗？！我想要真的鸡巴，我想要……我想要你的鸡巴！” 说完，M’Baku捧着N’Gamo的脸闭眼吻了上去，他毫无章法地舔咬着对方的嘴唇，直到N’Gamo的唇瓣变得和他一样湿漉漉的才放开了他。他困惑地皱着眉头，似乎在生气N’Gamo并没有好好回应这个吻，他甚至都没有闭眼睛！

这不怪N’Gamo，他只是过于震惊了，大脑对于过载的信息完全不知道如何处理，然而表面上他还是和平时一样一张面瘫脸。M’Baku有点想哭，他鼓足了勇气跟暗恋许久的人求欢，却得到这样的回应。但是他实在太想要了，不禁站起身将呆滞的N’Gamo塞进王座里。两个人换了个位置，M’Baku解开腰带脱下下身的短装，身上只留下那件镂空短袖的小皮衣。他扒下N’Gamo的裤子，开始跪在地上给对方口交。N’Gamo被下身的热度拉回了现实，他惊得快要跳起来，手却违背了自己的意志揪上酋长的头发，不知是想将他推开还是拉近。N’Gamo低声喘息着，阴茎迅速胀大变硬。M’Baku幻想这一刻实在是太久了，他一边用手撸动着自己的阴茎，一边及其享受地从卵蛋一路向上舔舐。他用嘴嘬着发红的头部，发出令人羞赧的哧溜响声，仿佛在品尝一根巨大的糖果。在感觉硬度差不多了之后，他转过身去掰开自己的臀瓣，用自己湿得流水的小穴对准阴茎坐了下去。

在完全进入之后，两个人都不约而同地发出满足的叹息。M’Baku双手撑着王座的扶手，让N’Gamo扶着自己的腰，开始缓慢前后摆动起自己的屁股。N’Gamo低头就可以看到酋长被完全撑开的小穴是如何慢慢将他的阴茎吃进去又吐出来，这感官刺激让他又硬了几分。他用尽自己二十几年修炼的克制力不马上动作起来，而是扶着对方的腰深进浅出。直到确定M’Baku完全适应之后，他向后靠着椅背，将对方的重量完全拉向自己，右胳膊撑着王座的扶手，缓缓抬起M’Baku的一条腿，接着开始大力顶弄起来。M’Baku发出一声尖叫，很快软了腰，任由N’Gamo将自己的左腿也提了起来。他双腿被折成M字形，正面的身体被完全暴露月光之下。M’Baku整个身体只靠着N’Gamo托着大腿的双手和屁股里的阴茎支撑，每次掉下来的重量让对方似乎直接顶到了他的生殖腔入口。他惊恐地试图用手撑住自己，哭叫着说不要了求对方放自己下来，然而在腿间不断甩动的硬邦邦的小家伙似乎暴露了主人真正的心态。

在N’Gamo把M’Baku的腿放下来的时候，他整个人脱力倒在后面人的身上，大口喘着气。M’Baku试图摆出凶恶瞪视的样子，然而眼睛里打转的泪花让威慑力大打折扣。N’Gamo忍俊不禁，轻轻在对方脸上啄了一口，然后满意地看到那脸蛋更红了一点。心情平复下来之后，M’Baku觉得后穴还是瘙痒难忍，他捉起滑落出的大屌，两腿叉开跨坐在N’Gamo的腿上，再一次开始在N’Gamo的阴茎上操自己。M’Baku发出放荡的呻吟，他有意识地收缩着臀部肌肉，直到把N’Gamo也逼出好听的喘息。“嗯……坐在王座上的感觉怎么样，N’Gamo？以后我每一次坐在这座位上，我就会想起你，嗯，是怎么坐在这里操我的。噢…….说实话，你的大屌，比这硬邦邦的座位，要舒服多了。” “够了，你这个小荡妇。” N’Gamo被逼出了一句脏话，他一巴掌拍在了臀瓣上，让其肉眼可见地抖动了一下，M’Baku的全身也都随之颤抖。

N’Gamo将年轻的酋长调转了身子单腿跪在座椅上，从背后进入了他。他借着月光端详着身下壮实的躯体，平常板着脸能吓哭小朋友的大汉此刻雌伏在他身下任由他进入，求着他再深一点再快一点地操自己。他从来没想过M’Baku有这样的不为人知的一面，也许这孩子从13岁开始就学会一直隐忍着压抑自己，直到成功出人头地的这一天才彻底释放。他双手握着对方的腰部，这里无论怎么锻炼总是有点肉肉的，让M’Baku沮丧不已，但N’Gamo私底下一直觉得很可爱。他俯下身子，阴茎在进入更深的同时手抓住了那一对饱满的胸肌大力揉捏，像对待女人的胸脯那样把它们挤在一起，一边搔刮一边感受着小小乳尖很快充血挺立。N’Gamo能感觉到M’Baku快要到了，体内生殖腔入口打开想要欢迎他的进入。他伸手捂着对方的脖子扳起他的头颅，用舌头细细地舔着Omega脖子后方的腺体。他只是一个Beta，没有办法形成标记，也无法成结，他只能用这种笨拙的方法，希望自己的信息素能让身下不断啜泣的人感觉好受一点。

N’Gamo从来不知道自己或者别人的信息素是什么样的，他猜想大概所有Beta都没有这样的嗅觉。晚风从通畅的入口吹进来，他却感受到了一股下雪时候的清新，里面夹杂着一丝石头被打湿之后冰凉清冽的气味——如果石头有气味的话。他在心底笑了出来，像大地一样朴实无华的信息素，这原来就是自己的气味。他突然意识到为什么决斗那天没有人发现M’Baku的发情，因为他信息素像是皑皑的白雪一般沁透心脾，却又可以在狂风和怒吼中席卷一切。N’Gamo把头埋进M’Baku的颈窝，深深呼吸着这好闻的气味，似是要把它们刻进大脑里。他顶弄的速度也慢了下来，改为每一下都坚实地戳刺到最深处。最终M’Baku比他先达到了高潮，他留恋了一会儿突然紧缩的肠道，拔出来射在了对方体外。

 

N’Gamo取下自己的披风盖在M’Baku身上，用身子撑着昏昏欲睡的Omega站起来，好言好语地哄着他回到房间再睡。他在心底想着要赶紧趁太阳出来之前收拾好这一片狼藉的正殿，抬眼正好看到了M’Baku微微颤动的短睫毛和稍张开的厚嘴唇。他觉得他漂亮极了，他希望有一天自己能捧着他的脸，认真告诉他，你是属于我的，而我将会用我的生命永远守护你。

 


End file.
